A Hidden Smile
by crystalxangel
Summary: YohxAnna, Apology Story.ü She always plasters an emotionless face, but can there really be a smile behind it all? An aprovement on Never judge a book by its cover. R&R, Fluff
1. I want to say sorry

My Reasons of Why I say sorry...

1. Please read my profile to find out...

2. I am also challenging myself to make more fanfics. And I would be terribly sorry if I didn't finish them! 


	2. The Story

A Hidden Smile

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen.

YohxAnna, My apology story to all my frequent readers

Yoh's POV

Everyday it would be the same. As dawn of morning breaks, she shouts my name and signals me to cook her breakfast – while she takes a bath and relax. After eating her breakfast, she would make me train for how many laps. Except on school days, that is. But it's still the same; she would just sit around and watch.

But today, it was a school day! Monday to be precise. It meant that I slept early last night. It makes me wonder, why would kids hate this day? Well, at least it makes me sleep early from Anna's tortuous plans.

I merrily walked down the street, going straight own the hill to our school. Someone greeted me and said, "Good Morning, Yoh!"

I looked down and say Manta. So I greeted back, "Morning, Manta! It's a great Monday morning isn't it?" Manta looked at Yoh and saw the pure happiness on his face. He sighed and said to him, "No wonder you're so cheerful. Today's a Monday!"

No POV

Manta couldn't help but also look at Anna. She looked the same, as always. That is, if she's not angry or something. Her face would be emotionless. But there was always something wrong whenever she would look at Yoh. Everyone knew it except Yoh.

Yoh continued to walk merrily down the street and Anna couldn't help but look at Yoh. Manta still observed the two's actions, trying to find out the secrets behind. But when they finally reached their school, Manta had to stop.

"Well, see 'ya later, Anna!" Yoh waved goodbye. Anna just looked at him with an emotionless face and answered, "Yeah." Then they parted.

A few hours passed and it was yet another time for their Lunch time. Anna and Yoh met up with each other and started to eat up their lunch.

"Where's that little runt Manta?" Anna asked. Yoh looked at her. Something wasn't right when he looked at Anna. Was there something bothering her. So he answered, "He said he needed to finish his project. Why do you ask?"

But she answered him nothing. She just took a spoonful of her food and placed it down her mouth. Yoh still wondered her actions. He wanted to know why she wouldn't show any emotions – even to him. So he sighed.

"Sorry Anna," he whispered to himself. But she continued to eat and not notice.

Three hours passed and now, it was their dismissal. Now, Yoh was a bit restless for he knew that even though it was Monday, it was now dismissal – an afternoon with full of trainings. So, while walking up the hill, he frowned.

"Anna, can't we just skip training just this once?" he asked as he complained. Anna didn't speak and continued to walk. Yoh looked at her with a tired face and sighed. "Didn't think so."

Anna continued to walk while Yoh walked limply. He kept muttering words like, "If you love me Lord, take me now!" or things like, "I'd be lucky if I trip and fell on my face!"

And finally they reached the inn and Yoh started to cry, "Well, I guess I'd train now, Anna! See 'ya later!" He limply walked a few steps until Anna stopped him.

"Yoh, get back here and cook me food. I'm completely starving," she gestured emotionlessly. Yoh had a questioning look. He smiled a bit and asked for assurance, "D-Does that I mean I don't have to train?"

"Do you want me to starve to death or you running off with a pointless reason? Now get cooking!" she shouted. Immediately, Yoh showed a cheerful smile and thanked her running in the inn, "Don't worry, Anna! I'll cook you the best food we've got! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

Anna went in and removed her shoes and placed down her bag. She walked up to her room to wait for Yoh finish up his cooking. She dressed herself up in her usual clothes and rested herself on her bed.

Anna's POV

I just can't. I can't show him yet. But why does everyone seem to know? Is it that obvious? That I-

No POV

Suddenly, Yoh called Anna, "ANNA! DINNER'S FINISHED!"

She quickly sat up and looked at her desk. How happy were they in those pictures together. She still had an emotionless look. But, as they always say, never judge a book by its cover.

She walked down the stairs with her sandals making some noise. And when she entered the dinning room, she saw her food prepared in the table and Yoh standing happily.

Anna sat down and Yoh following her lead. They sat down and started their own prayers. Since Yoh was the first one to finish, he started eating. Anna finished a little while later. And after her prayer, she started to eat too.

A few minutes passed and Yoh finished his food first. "Wow! I'm stuffed! How 'bout you Anna? Want more? I cooked a lot so that if you're still hungry, I'll give you some!"

Yoh looked at Anna and saw something. Was this her emotionless look? OR something that he had never found before? Or was this her original smile?

"Anna? Are you… smiling?" he asked with a tender voice. She had no more hidden it from him. She had blushed and exposed her smile. It wasn't actually a smile but a spark in her eyes and the tenderness of her lips.

"I didn't think it was much too obvious. Yeah, so what?" she asked in an annoyed tone. Yoh didn't cower in fright, instead he hugged her. She blushed redder and asked, "Why, Yoh?"

"Because I had a feeling that you were always smiling. Even though I couldn't see it. I really had a feeling that you were really doing something when I'm near you. I just never thought that you would actually smile for me. Thank you, Anna," he ended as he released his hug and looked at her.

"T-Thanks Yoh," she answered as they looked into each other's eyes. Yoh just smiled away with his grin. "So, want more?" he asked once more. She nodded in reply.

"Just one deal," Yoh answered. She had a questioning look on her face. And he continued, "Just keep smiling, okay Anna?"

She couldn't help but stare at the moment and eventually smiled once more.

The end

Author's note: Sorry once more! I hope that I can be able to make two more stories for my apology!!! Once more, I am so sorry!


End file.
